The Virgin Suicides (score)
| Recorded = 1999 | Genre = | Length = | Label = | Producer = Air | Last album = Moon Safari (1998) | This album = The Virgin Suicides (2000) | Next album = 10 000 Hz Legend (2001) | Misc = }} }} The Virgin Suicides is a score composed by French duo Air for the 1999 film of the same name by Sofia Coppola. It was released on 23 February 2000 by Virgin Records. The album was nominated for Best Soundtrack at the 2001 Brit Awards. The French edition of Rolling Stone magazine placed The Virgin Suicides at number 49 on their list of the 100 essential French rock albums. In 2011, British music magazine NME placed the album at number 11 on their 61 greatest soundtracks of all time list. To celebrate the 15th anniversary of the film The Virgin Suicides, a deluxe edition of the album was released in June 2015 as a two-disc set and a super deluxe box set. The former contains two studio outtakes on disc one and a bonus disc of previously unreleased live recordings, while the latter includes the album on 180-gram red vinyl, an exclusive picture disc featuring previously unreleased live recordings, the "Playground Love" EP on 180-gram red vinyl, the two-disc deluxe edition of The Virgin Suicides on CD, a 16-page booklet featuring an unpublished Air interview, a film poster, a replica VIP laminate pass and a download card. 15th anniversary |work=The A.V. Club |date=12 June 2015 |accessdate=11 August 2015}} Background According to Jean-Benoît Dunckel the album was recorded quickly. At first the music was inspired by the movie and an attempt was made to synchronise the music with scenes in the movie; towards the end of the process the intention was to craft songs which could be listened to on their own. Promotion Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Alternative Press | rev2Score = 4/5 | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B+ | rev4 = Melody Maker | rev4Score = | rev5 = Muzik | rev5Score = | rev6 = NME | rev6Score = 8/10 | rev7 = Pitchfork | rev7Score = 7.2/10 | rev8 = Q | rev8Score = | rev9 = Rolling Stone | rev9Score = | rev10 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev10Score = }} The album was included in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Track listing All songs written by Nicolas Godin and Jean-Benoît Dunckel except "Playground Love", written by Gordon Tracks, Godin and Dunckel. Personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of The Virgin Suicides. * Air – production, recording * Stéphane "Alf" Briat – mixing * Hugo Ferran – saxophone * Pascal Garnon – drum recording * Mike Mills – drawing * Brian Reitzell – drums * Gordon Tracks – drums, vocals Gordon Tracks is a pseudonym of Phoenix lead singer Thomas Mars. Charts Certifications |salesamount=159,000|salesref= |relyear=2000}} Release history References Category:2000 soundtracks Category:Air (French band) albums Category:Film scores Category:Virgin Records soundtracks